world_of_tanebraefandomcom-20200214-history
Event Log
Week #1 Events: Raindrop: The sky was torn open over the Maldivi Isles, and something fell from the crack. As the native sailors hid and sent for help, rumour spread quickly: A drop from the Pool of Divinity had landed upon the Isles. Soon after, the sickening emissaries of the Hollow Lord appeared to all nations far and wide, carrying the message: "Bring to me the Drop of Divinity, and I shall share with you the Thousand-Year Wisdom of the Meranian Empire."*Maldivi Isles marked on the picture below. Knochenmark Coronation: Knockenmark has gotten a new ruler, and for his coronation he invites diplomats and rulers from far and wide. He promises friendship to those who would do him the honor of attending, and vaguely concealed threats to those who would consider otherwise Resolution/Development: Raindrop: The Cladded Navy from Petra Barathrum, lead by Lina Chellu, sister to the Queen herself, arrives at the Maldivi isles, sweeping inland and using their advisor and expert in matters Divine to find the Drop of Divinity. As they load the Drop of Divinity onto their ships, the minions of the Hollow Lord make a delayed appearance. Their forces show clear signs of having been harassed during their journey, and are in no way ready for battle. Before they can land on the isles to attack the Cladded Navy, it escapes back onto the ocean and their naval superiority makes the battle brutal and short. The Cladded Navy returns with their prize to the court of the Queen, and present a casket in front of their queen, clad in beautiful gold, shining with splendour ... and utterly empty. Knochenmark Coronation: A variety of lesser nations makes an appearance, and Lord Raphael of the council of Rhayic and a Nameless Lord of the Stranger Folk are among them. They bestow the Prince with gifts, and he grants them each an approving nod. In the corners hushed voices tell of the nations that humiliated the Price by not attending. Week #2 Events: A Beast of Old A primordial beast, to some tongues a 'Dragon', has broken into a kintroll wealth-cave and driven out the trolls. Refugees from the trollcamp are scattered out on the mountain side, preparing for a counter attack (which happens on the 14th of January), that will surely end in their demise. Meanwhile, the Dragon is has been observed to have started chowing down the vaste deposits of gold and jewels for unknown reasons. Soon, there might not be any spoils left to claim (the 21st of January). Resolution/Development: A Beast of Old The kintrolls rest uneasily as the earth trembles and their treasures are devoured. Their only comfort comes from the merfolk emissaries, who bring supplies and weaponry, and the comfort that they are not alone. On the final day, groups of Aven appear, but they keep their distance, not willing to risk the wrath of the trolls. Tauntingly they fly close to the wealth-cave, their greedy eyes shining with desire, but evades before the kintrolls can strike them from the sky. As the sun sets, the kintrolls thank the Ilhuicaatl merfolk one last time before gathering in a column of wide shouldered boulders, and with rough voices they sing their last song. Their song struggles in sound against the primordial beast's roar, wavers against its relentless attack, and finally in the depth of their home it falls silent.A single kintroll didn't join the battle. A single kintroll too young for war, left in the hands of the merfolk. Week #3 Events: No new. Resolution/Development: =